Obsession in the Touch
by willafreedom
Summary: Armin and Erwin move in with Levi, Eren and Mikasa. Lots of drama happens. someone dies.


oKAY SO. I get incredibly self concious when writing because I constantly fear that someone is going to judge what I write so I am incredibly slow at writing because of that! I understand that while some people wont like it lots will! So I keep that in mind as I write this story which honestly I'm trying very hard to get done as fast as I can! If you read this and think it isn't all that great then please don't leave any hate because I'm trying! Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this! Thank you!

* * *

It had been quite a rainy day on the day that it happened. Armin had never thought that anything like this would ever happen. His dad had bought home a boyfriend. That had been about 6 months ago and Armin never thought that he would ever hear any news as life changing as having a step-dad. Until Erwin had told the small blonde that they were moving into his house. Armin rather liked the house that he was living in, he had been there most of life. It had been quite a drive to their new house.

Armin looked at the house, it was a lot bigger than their last house, probably since their was more people. It would now be Armin, his dad, his dad's boyfriend and two other children. Armin wasn't ready to meet the new people as he had always gotten bullied in school. He took a deep breath as he followed his dad inside. "Armin, you'll be sleeping in Eren's room alright? There's only one bed right now but we're gonna try to get another one as soon as we can." Erwin said with a smile. "it's just here," Erwin knocked on the door which got him a muffled "come in." He opened the door and Armin looked at the other boy, he had short brown hair and was wearing what looked like pyjamas. Armin walked into the room slightly. "I'm going to unpack our stuff Armin, you can stay in here if you want." Erwin closed the door before going to unpack with Levi. Armin stood in the room awkwardly. "Um.. h-hi" the small blonde said, not knowing what to do. "Hey- I'm Eren." He looked up from his phone. Armin noticed that he was on Tumblr. Armin awkwardly shuffled over to the bed, sitting down. Eren looked at the smaller male and crawled over to him "so- you're Armin?" He asked. Armin nodded "mhm, it's nice to meet you." He said looking at the bigger male, he was quite good looking, Armin bet he was popular at school too. Armin looked around the room, there was a few posters up, some sport ones and a few anime ones. "so, what do you like to do..?" Eren asked the smaller male. "um, I like to read a lot!" Armin said enthusiastically with a smile. They talked for a while about themselves before Levi came in to get them for dinner.

Armin stood up and followed Eren out to the dining room table. He took a seat next to Eren and waited for everyone else to sit down. He noticed a girl sit in front of him and assumed that it was Mikasa. "hello" she said with a soft smile. "Hi..!" Armin said back quickly, she was quite pretty. Armin felt left out, both of the kids here were so good looking. Levi placed down plates in front of everyone before sitting down. It was quite an awkward dinner, they all sat in silence while they ate, Erwin and Levi occasionally saying stuff to each other. Eventually everyone finished and got up. Eren looked at Armin "do you need to have a shower and that..?" Armin nodded "yes please." Eren lead Armin to the bathroom and got him out a towel. "if you need anything then just call out okay?" Armin nodded "thank you" He quickly showered before going back to Eren's bedroom and getting dressed. It was getting quite late and he had his first day of school the next day so he and Eren got into bed, awkwardly falling asleep.

Erwin smiled as he watched Levi get changed into his pyjamas. Levi turned the light off before climbing into bed with his boyfriend. He snuggled up to the taller man. "I hope that Armin and my brats will get along.." Erwin pulled his tiny boyfriend closer "I'm sure that they'll all get along, Armins a nice kid" Levi sighed and kissed Erwin sweetly. "I love you.." he said as he pulled away. Erwin smiled widely "I love you too."

* * *

AND IM DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER! I KNOW ITS REALLY SMALL? BUT JUST IDK WHAT TO WRITE? WELP I HOPE YOU ENJOY IDK WHEN THE NEXT HAPTER WILL BE OUT SORRY!


End file.
